Big Brother 1
is the 1st season of the show "Big Brother" on the SIMS4RealityNetwork channel and the 1st season overall. Twists * 'Temptations -' During the first ever Head of Household Competition, temptations were given out. Robin and Omid won the temptation where they wouldn't be Have-Nots for Three Weeks. Cris won the temptation where she wins $15,000 once she leaves the house. Carla won the temptation to choose somebody in the next Head of Household competition to not compete. William won the temptation where he would be immune for the whole week, but he wouldn't be able to compete in the Latest Veto Competition, and wouldn't be able to compete in any competitions during the Second Week. * 'Traitor Twist -' It was revealed on Week 4 that a houseguest came in as a Traitor. If the Traitor isn't evicted before the Final 2, the Traitor automatically wins the Winner Prize AND the Runner-Up prize, without a Jury Vote. Current Status Voting Chart *''Notes: During Week 1, at the HOH competition, temptations were given out. William ended up winning immunity for Week 1.'' *''Thomas was evicted Week 1, but won his way back into the house.'' *''Justin was evicted Week 9, but won his way back into the house.'' *''Samantha originally won HOH on Week 11, but Juliet used her HOH Recast Power, meaning that Juliet became the HOH while Samantha was dethroned. She was immune for the rest of the week.'' Game History Week 1 Sixteen Americans entered the Big Brother House for a chance to win $500,000. As alliances began to form, the first Head of Household competition took place. In the Head of Household competition, temptations were given out to eliminate the contestants. Some house guests gave in. Cris won $15,000, Robin & Omid saved themselves from being have-nots for the week, Carla won the temptation to eliminate someone in the next HOH competition, and William won the temptation to be immune for the rest of the week, but he wouldn't be competing in any competition for the next two weeks. The competition ended up coming down to Calliope, Jay and Sam. Jay promised that if they eliminated themselves, he wouldn't nominate either of them. They believed him, and Jay became the first Head of Household of the summer. In fear of Carla's power and Thomas' physical strength, Robin was able to convince Jay to put both of them on the chopping block. Both the nominees were outraged, and took their anger in the POV competition. In the Veto competition, Carla came out victorious and took herself off the chopping block. After the competition, Calliope and Jay discussed plans on a replacement nominee. In fear that Christine wouldn't vote for Thomas on eviction night, Jay put Christine on the block. After the Veto Meeting, an argument broke out between Jay and Thomas, with both Robin and Avery on Jay's side. On Eviction Night, everyone but Jacob and William voted to evict Thomas. Thomas ended up leaving with an 11-2 vote. Week 2 Following Thomas' eviction, the second Head of Household competition took place. Jay as the outgoing Head of Household could not compete. Because William took a temptation to be immune the prior week, he wouldn't be able to compete in this HOH. Carla had a temptation to prevent someone from competing in this HOH competition, and she chose Cris to sit out. Avery ended up coming out victorious and became the second Head of Household. With a secret target in mind, she talked to Samantha and William and asked if they would both be okay to be pawns that week. They both agreed and Avery put both of them up on the block. Cris started getting suspicious of Avery, and thought that she could be going after one of her allies. In the POV competition, William again, couldn't compete. Calliope ended up winning the Veto. As Calliope was Avery's ally, she talked to her about what she should do with the veto. Avery told her to take off either nominee. During the Veto ceremony, Calliope decided to take William off the block, hoping to regain his trust. At that moment, Avery's target became clear. She nominated Sam as the replacement nominee, in fear that he would become a strong strategic player in the future. Sam tried his best to convince Cris to flip to his side and vote to keep him, but it wasn't enough. Sam was evicted with a unanimous 12-0 vote. Week 3 Following Sam's eviction, the third Head of Household competition took place. Avery as the outgoing Head of Household could not compete. William could now compete in every competition. Jay, however, won his second HOH of the season. People began to fear him, including his own allies. Cris tried to convince her romantic interest, Mark, to try and win the next HOH and get Jay out. Mark wasn't interested, and it led into a heated argument between the two. However, they forgave each other and soon kissed. Meanwhile, Jay, Calliope, and Robin became closer, and became an obvious Final Three to the other house guests, which led to all three of them having a bigger target on their back. Jay wanted to nominate Carla and Samantha, for being an obvious duo and wanting him out. He did just that at the Nomination Ceremony. In the Veto competition, Calliope came out victorious with her second POV win of the season. In the Veto Meeting, Calliope decided not to use the POV, without giving either nominee that chance to plea for why the veto should be used on them. This led to a heated argument in the kitchen between Carla/Samantha and Calliope/Robin. Before the Live Eviction, Carla convinced her ally Omid to vote her out, and made him promise that he and Samantha would be in the finals. During the Live Eviction, Carla was evicted with a unanimous vote of 11-0. Week 4 Part 1 Following Carla's eviction, the fourth HOH competition took place. Justin ended up coming out on top and won HOH. He talked with Christine, Juliet, William, Jacob and Avery about taking out Jay. If Jay won the Veto, he would then target Calliope or Robin. At the nomination ceremony, Justin nominated Calliope and Jay. This led to another heated argument in the kitchen between Calliope/Robin and Christine/Justin. Cris had reached her breaking point, and had a breakdown. This stopped the argument immediately. During the Veto competition, Justin won, guaranteeing that he had full power this week. He decided not to use the veto. Part 2 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Part 1 Part 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Part 1 Part 2 Week 12 Finale Final 3 Final 2 The Jury Category:Big Brother 20 (US) Templates